


you came and dropped the bomb

by orphan_account



Series: let the rain fall, I don't care [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU!Verse, Angst?, Fluff, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, M/M, One Shot, angst is good. kind of?, but rin is the shittiest, everyone's a little shit, let me tell you-- this is not the end man., musician!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's scared and this river of denial he's expertly swimming is pulling him deeper and deeper and anchoring him there.</p><p>(or alt: their first meeting and what followed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you came and dropped the bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is late or more like, posted AFTER when this was supposed to be Part 1. OTL but yeah. I figured, why the fuck not, man. Just post it. So I finished writing this part and now I'm posting it and hopefully, the next part is on Rin's bday. Knowing me though, it prolly won't. aha. Yeah, okay.

There's no 'hi' or 'hello' or one of those cliché things that people likes to write about and watch on television. There's no such disgusting thing in their meeting and they both liked it like that.

Rin's into screaming his heart out and wearing t-shirts and ripped jeans that makes him look like he needs someone to take him to shopping and buy him proper clothes; that doesn't look like they're from some second-hand store. Or could pass as a rag.

He likes showing off and boasting about his talent because what's not to boast about that? Gou though, his sister, makes it her goal in life to pinch him and remind him that he's not all that good and that Rin should stop skipping school before he gets expelled. He doesn't care but he attends school anyways. Just to appease his adorable little sister. That doesn't mean he stopped walking like he owns the music department and that growling words is better than Debussy or Bach combined.

Rin's style is a mirror of his personality and anyone who believes otherwise gets a kick or two in their flat asses.

And that's when Makoto comes into the picture. That colorful picture that is Rin; blazing and fiery and independent and everything that is rebellion.

Makoto topples everything over.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Makoto startles, turning to the foul-mouthed person who addressed him-- or some other unfortunate person. Landing his eyes on a red-haired guy with a glare that could make someone piss there and then, Makoto wonders what happened. Or did he, somewhat, annoy the shorter boy in some way?

“W-what?” He replies, internally cursing his stutter.

Rin sniffs, haughty and mighty and proud while examining Makoto's all.

“You're not from here.” He says or more like, accuses, still glaring.

Makoto sputters, almost flailing. “I-I am!” He exclaims. “From here! I live in the dorms too!”

There's a twitch in Rin's eyebrow and he doesn't know if he's annoyed or amused because what the fuck? “What the fuck? I meant, from this department. I've never seen you before.” He clarifies, raising an eyebrow imploringly. “You're an idiot.” He adds. Just because he can.

“Wha- I'm not an idiot.” Makoto sighs, agonized. “You're right. I'm not from _here_ -,” he emphasizes the word with a pointed look at the unfamiliar hallway. “But a friend is and he offered me to practice here. I don't know where he's now though...” He trails off, smiling sheepishly and scratching the side of his head softly. Briefly, he wonders where Nagisa went off and why he's not answering his phone. Tragic. Makoto's life is.

“You're not allowed here.” Rin gritted his teeth because how dare someone – someone that's not a music student – take a step in this sacred place? “Go home.” And anyways, practice what? The triangle? Rin snorts at his thoughts, rolling his eyes to himself.

Makoto watches the spectacle that is Rin, quite amused. He doesn't appreciate his attitude though. Vulgar and rude and all the things that makes Makoto breathe out miserably.

“I'm not?” Makoto blinks at the stranger, his head cocking to the side slightly.

From what he's been told, anyone is allowed in the music department. As long as they got a permission from someone they know who's a student or teacher or _anything_ there. It may be the biggest department in the campus but that doesn't mean music students can go around threatening and shooing other people like they're some annoying bugs.

In fact, now that Makoto's thinking about it, not one student has given him any attention when he entered the place. Only the red-head.

Who's still glaring and scowling at him, hands on his hips. Like he's scolding Makoto for doing a bad deed. Which Makoto doubts he has.

He's innocent. Pretty much.

“Go now.” Rin urges, a foot tapping against the floor impatiently. “You're not needed here. We don't need you. Capiche? Capiche.” He then makes a shooing motion with his hand, like he's swatting some fly away. It looks ridiculous though because Makoto is taller and bigger than him.

Makoto, undeterred, purses his lips at Rin, ready to follow the red-head's words but his fingers itch; has been itching for a while now and he doesn't want to throw this rare opportunity to handle a real beautiful piano. A grand piano.

And so he squares his shoulders and looks down at Rin, using his height to intimidate the other boy. “Not cap-- capiche or whatever.” He darts his eyes to the side before settling them back at the red-head. “I'm here to borrow the piano room. Just for a moment. You can even guard me if you want.”

Weird bargaining but hopefully, he crosses his fingers, the boy in front of him will agree.

“Piano?” Rin moves his gaze to Makoto's fingers, squinting his eyes at them. They look long and smooth and Rin kind of wants to see them in action.

So he shrugs and gestures for Makoto to follow him.

__

Rin wants to throw a chair at the green-eyed boy. More specifically, the chair that the said boy is sitting on. While playing the piano with that small happy smile on his face. Rin wants to wipe it away for some odd reason. (He scowls at the funny thought of wiping it away with his lips.)

He listens to Makoto play a Beethoven piece that he's heard so many times for a few minutes before the brunette changed songs and surprisingly enough, jumps to a Haydn piece. That totally threw Rin off, he can't even comprehend.

Makoto's fingers glides and jumps and handles the ivory keys with such care and precision but also with this roughness that only he can do. Rin's transfixed and when Makoto playfully runs his hands along the length of the piano, making each keys cling, Rin blinks rapidly.

“Hmpf.” He huffs, crossing his arms while leaning on the wall. He refuses to step closer to the boy. Go figure.

Makoto smiles at him. Wide and cheerful and the happiness is oozing off of him, Rin almost runs to get a bucket just for that emotion to not flood and drown him there and then.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Are you still a rockstar?”

Rin stares at Makoto.

Makoto stares back at him with his head cocked to the side and expression amused.

“Did you just--” Rin cuts himself off before he snorts loudly. “You're so lame. Oh my god.”

Makoto shrugs at him, smile still in place. “Rude.”

“Whatever.” Rin pushes off the wall and straightens himself. “Done? Because I still have to practice my rock moves and if you don't mind – _please don't fucking mind_ – I've got to go.” He raises a brow at Makoto and definitely dismisses the way his attitude turns 180 degrees. Like he's some pmsing teenage girl. Which he is not. But his sister unfortunately is.

“Go ahed. But--” Makoto purses his lips for some seconds and raises himself from the chair he's perched on. He walks close to Rin and offers a hand; long fingers and all that shebang. “Makoto. Uh, Tachibana Makoto.”

Rin stares at the hand before sighing and clasping it, shaking it in the process. (And also cursing himself while at it. For thinking of how they sort of feel right together. Their hands, that is. Not them. Really them. Oh, you get him.)

“Well, James Bond. I'm Matsuoka Rin.”

Rin gives Makoto a last grin and dashes out of the room, leaving a similarly grinning green-eyed pianist.

–

Makoto, Rin finds out not long after, is an incredibly social person with a goody-boy personality. Or something of the sort.

He meets him again or more like bumps into him again in same hallway where they first met. Or argued. Whichever. He's with Nagisa, that violin playing little shit who likes to annoy Rin just because he can. Their personalities are too much alike that it's hard for them to get along together. Tss.

“Yo.” Rin greets, pausing in mid-step. “Piano again?”

Makoto smiles and waves at him. “Uh, no. Not this time. “ He replies and glances at Nagisa beside him who looks at them back and forth like some tennis match or something. “I'm forced to watch Nagisa practice and critic him. I don't know why when he's so good already. “ He quotes, unquotes the word _critic_ with a dramatic roll of his eyes that Rin almost snickers. In fact, he actually did snickers. Which gained Nagisa's attention.

“Rin-chan!” He exclaims loudly, latching himself immediately on Rin's side. “You know Mako-chan? Oh, that's awesome! How about hanging out sometime together?! Or practice! Mako-chan's really good at playing the piano.” He rushes out in one breath and Rin sometimes wonders if Nagisa can rap better than Eminem. “But--” Nagisa looks at them again. Rin's eyebrow twitches just a little. “How do you know each other?”

Rin glances at Makoto and Makoto glances back at him. They share a smile and Rin throws a smirk at the ever curious Nagisa.

“Secret.” He grins and almost sticks his tongue out at the blonde boy childishly. Almost. He's not so sure about stooping so low, yet.

Pouting, Nagisa huffs at them and Rin's pretty sure he mutters an _assholes_ under his breath but he's also not sure if he's just hearing things. Nevertheless, he bids them goodbye but not before telling them that hanging out together truly sounds nice.

Then he's off, humming a happy tune while swaying his head side to side.

–

“Nagisa!” Rin almost chokes on his soda. “Put that down!” He points a rude finger at the blonde boy who's holding his precious favorite guitar. While high on sugar.

What the actual fuck.

“Rin, Rin. Calm down.” Makoto soothes him, rubbing his shoulder softly.

The past few weeks finds him together with Nagisa's group of friends. Because, no, it's not Makoto's. As much as Makoto is social, he's still quite shy and prefers solitude better than rowdy teenagers. There are exceptions though. Like now.

Haruka, Makoto's friend and apparently, a swimming prodigy, sits and watches them with an amused expression. Not bothering in stopping the little shit that is Nagisa for ruining things that isn't his. Ugh.

And there's Rei, Nagisa's underclassman but Rin swears in the River of Styx that they're fucking. But he doesn't ask because it's not his problem and it's not even a problem. Anyways, Rei's troubled by some shit that needs to be perfect and beautiful and Rin sort of wants to piss on everything that he loves at that moment. _Stop your fucking boyfriend, goddamnit_ , he wants to shout but too distressed to do so.

What with Nagisa strumming the guitar like it's some trash. Doesn't the boy know a guitar is as precious as a violin? Apparently not. Shit, man.

“Makoto.” He groans (and pouts but let's not discuss that), looking at Makoto pleadingly. “Stop him. I still have that song to show you!”

Makoto's eyes widens and his lips stretches into a sparkling smile. It's beautiful, Rin thinks. It's really, really-- nothing much to think about. Nope. No.

He shakes his head so hard it almost falls off his neck. Just to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts. Makoto's now softly telling Nagisa to hand him the guitar and if he doesn't then Makoto's going to force him to go home. Alone. Without Rei.

Rin watches them interact and smiles to himself. Makoto's a savior. Literally. And so kind and perfect and nope, nah son, let's not venture there--

Rin admits, for the nth time since he met Makoto, that he's living in de nile river.

Uh-huh.

_____

For some reason, they're alone today. No hyperactive Nagisa. No indifferent Haruka. No trailing Rei.

They're alone and Rin breathes in the peacefulness that's surrounding them. He clasps the guitar of his neck while closing his eyes, listening to Makoto tinker with the piano; humming here and there.

Rin basks at the feeling in his chest while alone with Makoto and he starts to strum, opening his mouth after a few bars and chords pressed and starts singing. The kind of singing without actual lyrics. He's making them up. For now.

And he plays the song for Makoto.

He feels Makoto move in front of him silently, watching him with intensity that Rin's cheeks blooms into a shade of pink, bordering on Rin that would probably rival the color of his hair. But he continues, ignoring his warm cheeks and grasps the strings of his guitar a little harder. Pushes his fingers in a strum a little harsher.

When he stops and feels the other boy's lips hovering over his, Rin drowns in de nile river while simultaneously getting saved by Makoto's own warm breath against his lips.

He's not quite sure if Makoto's taking his breath away or giving him air to live.

The de nile river is a little bit long, Rin affirms as a last thought, his lips moving in tandem with Makoto's own.

____

“Mako,” Rin clenches his jaw and stares up at Makoto with wide eyes.

A song is playing in the background. Some avant-garde song that's too long for Rin to enjoy. But mostly, he's distracted by Makoto's body covering his from above. It's hot and Rin fears that he's going to spontaneously explode like some ticking time bomb. He figures that he actually is right now because Makoto's playing his body like some beautiful piece and his fingers are pressing on his hips and shoulders and neck and fingers and Rin's breathing heavily. Almost hyperventilating at the pleasure he's receiving.

“Makoto.” He whispers, clenching his eyes tightly. He draws Makoto's body closer, arms tightening around the taller boy's neck. “Makoto.” It's some sort of mantra and Rin's lost.

In a labyrinth of pleasure that Makoto caused.

“Rin.” Makoto whispers against his neck. Warm and wet and Rin's body jerks when he feels the other's tongue follow a trail down his exposed collarbone. “I want your everything, Rin.” Those words makes him stiffen and he's seeing white but his chest is so full and he almost sobs because he--

He feels Makoto bite down on his neck harshly and he trembles. And--

Rin. Rin, he still can't.

He's scared and this river of denial he's expertly swimming is pulling him deeper and deeper and anchoring him there.

He's scared and he's sad and he hopes Makoto understands but he doubts it.


End file.
